Pain, Like Beauty, Is In the Eye of the Beholder
by DanaIsis
Summary: "Don't struggle against the ropes," he said to me with that slick Nordic voice of his. "The more you struggle, the tighter they become."    I had no idea how I had gotten myself into this position. And by position…let's say tied to Eric's four post bed.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't struggle against the ropes," he said to me with that slick Nordic voice of his. "The more you struggle, the tighter they become."

I had no idea how I had gotten myself into this position. And by position…let's say spread-eagled, clad in lace undergarments, with every limb tied to Eric's four-post bed. I didn't think Eric was really gonna go through with his "promise" if I didn't do what he asked. And what was it he asked me to do? Well to put it how he exactly said it was 'Keep that tight, little ass of yours out of Mississippi, or else you're going to wish you had never fallen in love with a vampire,' yup that's what he said to me. And why the fuck hadn't I listened to him? And more importantly why the fuck did I have to fall for this over-sized, arrogant, Viking vampire?

He no doubt has ruined me for just about every man out there, human or not, no one will ever compare to Eric Northman.

And now here I was, completely submissive to him. I had no idea Eric was the bondage type of guy—okay maybe I did know that. In fact I had seen the Fangtasia basement that was comprised of various objects used in bondage, although he never used those with me—until now.

"Charlotte," Eric said to me as he looked over his shoulder. "You know I really wish you had listened to me because believe it or not, this is actually going to be more painful for me than it will be for you."

"Wha-what are you talking about Eric?" I said as I started to struggle against the ropes again. "What do you mean painful?"

"C'mon Charlotte, don't tell me you didn't think the consequences wouldn't involve _some_ type of pain," he said walking over to me as he looked down at me through those baby blues. He sat down on the bed and folded his hands over his lips as he ran his eyes over my scantily clad body and smiled that half-smile I had become accustomed to.

Without warning he jumped and began to straddle me. Lowering his face to sniff me all over, starting with my neck. He brought his face so damn close to mine, and his eyes just bore into me with lust. He somehow got even closer to my face without even making contact.

But I wanted his lips on mine.

I lifted my head to catch his lips, but he only moved back every time I lifted my head higher. And when I lowered my head in defeat he brought his closer to mine, still not touching. So this was the game he wanted to play.

This is what he meant by painful.

He was gonna make me want him in more ways than one, and as punishment _he_ was gonna touch _me_ but _I_ wasn't gonna touch _him_—at all.

Fuck.

I banged my head against the pillow, pissed at myself for not listening to him. I remember the look on his face when he saw me being held by that stupid wolf, Cooter, and his idiot pack of brainless dogs. I will never forget how pissed off at me he was for making his plans longer than they needed to be, by adding "save damsel in distress" to his list of things-to-do-in-order-to-avenge-his-family.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now," Eric said to me as he removed himself off of me. "You look extremely ravishing right about now."

This only made me moan into the pillow, and squirm. His voice was so fucking sexy, it made me melt. All he had to do was say the right words and I was horny—and right about now he was saying _all_ the right words.

"Please Eric, I told you I was sorry," I said to him, trying to plead with him to untie me. "You already knew I wasn't gonna listen to you after you told me what you were doing. How the hell was I going to let you go there when you know I'd jump in front of a bullet for you?"

"I know that, you've already done that remember? And if I recall, it wasn't a bullet it was a bomb laced with silver. And you nearly died because if that." He returned to sitting down in the chair that was angled towards the bed.

That was true. I had in fact jumped in front of him to keep him alive. And it almost got me killed had it not been for Eric's blood.

"Which is why I hope this will teach you not to play G.I. Jane."

I didn't even see him get up from the chair as I felt his fangs sink into the area right below my breasts. I gasped in response and arched my back closer to him. He pushed my torso back down, holding me in place using just one hand. How badly I wanted to grip onto his hair and wrap my legs around his body. But that just wasn't happening. Seeing how my arms and legs were being restrained from touching him. He looked up at me through half-lidded eyes and I could tell he too wanted me. But with him being as old a vampire as he was, he could sustain not fucking me longer than I could.

My moans increased as he bit me again along the dip between my pelvis and thigh. I'm sure my breathing had hitched and my heart skipped a beat. I was going crazy not touching him. Then all of a sudden he stopped and stood at the foot of the bed. I was breathing deeply and my eyes half open. I could only stare at him.

"Why'd you stop?" I simply asked. And in reply he looked at me and smirked.

He began to remove the black wife beater he usually wore. And he was removing it slowly. I watched his muscles twitch and flex and how they moved underneath his perfect skin. He was an Adonis—and I wasn't allowed to touch him. When he got his shirt off completely I'm more than sure I saw his pecs jump. _Arrogant bastard._ I couldn't believe he was teasing me!

"Eric…" I moaned as I closed my eyes again. I bit my bottom lip and reopened my eyes to see him hovering above me, in only a pair of black drawstring pants. "Baby I said I was sorry, now do you really wanna treat me like this?"

"Oh Charlotte," he said chuckling as he lowered himself next to me. "You have no idea what I have in store for us."

He turned to lie on his side as he glided his hand along my body, but barely touching me at all. It almost felt ghostly, how close his hands were to me. He brought his lips to nuzzle in the crook of my neck, and this one pissed me off. He knew this was my sweet spot! I simply couldn't contain myself when I was touched on the left spot of my neck just behind my ear. Now I regretted the day I told him about that. I'm sure he could tell I was now even hornier because he began laughing, and the vibrations from his laugh sent shivers up and down my spine. I felt the stubble from his chin brush against the side of my face as he leaned on his elbow and looked down at me with a smug look on his face. I was more than sure my panties were soaked by now, and Eric only confirmed that by slipping his fingers down there.

Naturally my hips bucked up to meet his ministrations and once again he held me down in place. As his fingers continued to tease me down there, they didn't even enter me and I was moaning loud and breathing hard.

"Eric, please," I pleaded again. "I've learned my lesson alright! Now can you please just—ugh." He slipped a finger into me and made me moan even louder.

"Please what?" he said teasingly, as he slipped in two more fingers.

I couldn't even respond as his fingers moved at an inhuman pace, that just made me want to buck like crazy—but Eric wouldn't let me. And just like that he removed his fingers and brought them to his lips. First sniffing them and then looking at me as he sucked on each of them individually. That was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen Eric do, and I'm sure he knew it.

With that he stood once again and stared at me like a predator looks at its prey. My eyes danced all over his body. If I didn't know better I would say his pale skin was glistening but, how could it? He didn't produce sweat since he was dead. My eyes stopped on the happy trail that led to his immense package. Eric Northman was truly blessed. It was like he answered my prayers when he loosened the drawstring and let his pants fall from his hips onto the floor. There, erect with pride, stood his beautiful member; eight and a half inches of Norwegian goodness.

I didn't see how he could stand there without fully taking me. It was more than apparent that he wanted me; he was as hard as a rock.

"You know," I started as I tried and failed to sit up. "This would be considered cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well this is your fault remember?" he said as he walked over and placed both hands on either side of my panties. "You brought this upon yourself, and I'm simply giving you what you asked for, I've told you already Charlotte that I don't like when you disobey me."

Apparently he hadn't cared about the predicament that came along with stringing me up with my undergarments on. He simply ripped the panties from my hips and tossing them over his shoulder. Kissing the raised, red lines where the panties dug into. And then he moved onto my bra, placing one hand around both cups and then tearing it open like a madman. At least he knew I loved it when he was aggressive.

Now here we both were—completely naked. He lowered himself onto me, taking his time in the process. How badly I wanted to run my hands all along his body. How badly I wanted his lips on mine, our tongues dancing a tango. How badly I wanted him in me. Why the fuck did he have to be such an arrogant, sexy, loving vampire?

"Eric, you've made your point," I said dropping my head on the pillow in defeat, as I resorted to whining. "Charlotte saving Eric: bad, Charlotte listening to Eric: good. Now can you please un-fucking-tie me? This is driving me crazy; I want to be able to touch you."

He didn't even respond, just kissed his way, very slowly, down to my inner thighs. His fangs grazed over the skin there and he looked up at me as he sunk them in painfully slow. Now don't get me wrong I loved when Eric bit me, only sometimes he could be a real dick about it. Something about 'savoring the taste' he once told me. And right now I could tell this was one of those moments. It was like a mixture of both pleasure and pain.

Whenever Eric bit me it was like I was dying a little—in a good way. It was—pleasurable death, for a lack of better words. Eric's ministrations were like no other, he was simply one of a kind, and I loved him for it. I didn't know what I'd do if I ever lost Eric; which is why I couldn't let him do what he did alone. When I stepped into this relationship I made a silent promise to myself that I would always be there for him whether he liked it or not. He meant more to me than anything, and I couldn't let him go on a suicide mission alone.

"I really am sorry you know," I said to him as I stared up at the ceiling. "I just—I don't like seeing you play Superman, while I sit back on my ass doing nothing. I love you too much to let you do something like that by yourself."

He stopped drinking from me and looked up at me; resting his chin on my abdomen. I could tell he was in-between thoughts; he always got those creases in his forehead when he did that.

I watched him breathe in deep and close his eyes, then he looked back at my with so much feeling in his face. "I know," he said gliding his hands down my left leg as he stood.

"And I love you too much to let you come after me," he said untying my foot from the bed post. "If you were to…die…because of me…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for being the reason for your death."

He untied my other foot and was moving onto my right hand as he sat down next to me; completely naked. I still wasn't able to sit up and kiss him as my left hand was still tied up.

"C'mere," I said looking up at him with regret and love.

He obliged and leaned his face down closer to mine; I used the distance I had to close the gap between our lips. I kissed him with a fierce passion like no other; I wanted to show him exactly how much he meant to me. I wanted him to feel that I was in this for the long-run, and that meant that I was gonna be with him every step of the way. He pressed his lips hard on mine and forced them open with his tongue. I could feel his slender fingers untying the final rope on my hand.

_Finally_.

Using the distraction I wrapped my leg around his waist and flipped us over so I could be on top. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth, biting hard enough to dram blood. He grunted in response and rolled his eyes back in response.

"I love you," I said to him biting my lip covered in Eric's blood.

"I love you too," he replied.

I guess he used this as a distraction because I soon found myself on my back once again with both wrists tied together; man this guy was fast. Before I even had a chance to retaliate he entered me without delay. The painful entrance soon felt gratifying. After all I was always one for rough sex; especially when it came to Eric Northman.

I moaned and groaned in response to his thrusts, I can honestly say he drove me wild. Before Eric, I probably would never do some of the more promiscuous things I now do; like being fucked while tied up for example. I wrapped my thighs around his hips at once, still kissing him fervently. His large hands gripped both of my buttocks and pulled them towards him to meet his thrusts. His actions were so incredibly sensual it literally brought me to tears. He just felt so damn good moving inside of me. I could tell he was holding back, perhaps "savoring the moment." And this moment was definitely one to be remembered. This moment was somewhat sweeter than usual.

He began to slow down, lowering my lower body back down on the bed. Moving his hands smoothly up my thighs, to my sides, over my breasts where he pinched my pert nipples, and finally up to my bound wrists. And he once again untied my. But I wasn't aware for what.

He brought out his usual animalistic side as he single-handedly flipped me over to lie in my stomach. Gripping my hips he lifted my on my hands and knees and impaled himself in me. Not even leaving one second between each moment he drove into me. And I wasn't complaining, actually quite the contrary. I was crying out in pure ecstasy as he thrust and thrust into me. Keeping a firm grasp on my hips; I was sure there would be a reminding bruise on them later.

I'm sure I heard Eric growling behind me as I could tell he was getting close to his peak. But that didn't mean he was through with me. I felt myself also getting closer; I could feel myself tightening around him as he pushed his throbbing member into me over and over again. Fuck I didn't want him to stop; I was loving this too much.

"Er—Eric," I moaned out, as I used one hand to interlace his fingers that clutched my hips. "Faster, please."

And faster he went.

At this point it was useless trying to keep in every scream; I couldn't help myself when he used his accelerated speed. Every time his hips hit my ass I screamed louder than the previous thrust. This man was a sex god.

And then he went faster and I felt him bring a hand up to enclose around one of my breasts. Fondling the mound of flesh, that shivered against his icy touch. He would loosen his hold, and then clasp it again without a second lost.

And then I knew I could feel it come; and so could Eric, for he told me to brace myself—as if I needed to remember that.

We both began to breathe harder and moan louder and faster. His pace quickened and then it hit us both like a bat out of hell. He gripped my hair in one fist and pushed my back so that my face smashed into the pillow before me. I turned to look at his expression, and it was real, genuine, and prime.

His head was flung back in equal pleasure. I could see him pure and clearly and he truly looked savage. Almost as savage as he looked when he was in a fierce rage. His eyes seemed to glow, and his fangs were born into a wild frenzy. And that's when he brought them to sink into the dip between my neck and shoulder blade. And I gladly allowed him the access; screaming as his fangs penetrated my soft skin. I could feel my hot blood drop down my neck and onto the pillow beneath me. As Eric drank from me he continued to pump into me before finally collapsing; bringing me with him. He held me close as my back was against his muscular chest and he continuously fed from my neck.

I felt him retract his fangs and lift his head to nuzzle in the crook of my neck. I could feel him soften inside of me as we lay there for what seemed like the perfect eternity. I wouldn't mind being like this in Eric's arm forever; whenever that day would come I knew I would gladly accept it.

"Eric?" I said quietly, too spent to talk any higher.

"Hmm," he replied to me as I felt him lift his head to look at me

"I've really learned my lesson," I told him honestly as I turned my neck to get a good look at him. "No more pain like that, I promise not to go all G.I. Jane on you again, so long as you don't put me through that again."

"Good," he said simply as he rested his head on his hand while leaning on his elbow. "But just remember, pain, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder."

And at that I could feel him harden back up inside of me. Like I said, once was not enough for Eric, which was absolutely fine with me.

Here we come round two.

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated to the lovely ****misssixty1****, there ya go dear; I hope that gave you your Eric fix ;)**

**Also to anyone else who would like a one-shot with a character of their choice, I would gladly write one for you; be it a lemony goodness or a sweet romantic scene—whatever tickles your pickle **

**As always: questions, comments, concerns? You know where to leave 'em.**


	2. Author's Note

Shell Shock is a prequel to this one. For those of you that enjoyed the Charlotte character with Eric, go and have a read. It's dedicated to Alora1, who wanted to see those two together again.

-AIM


End file.
